


Broadway

by ImagineOnYourOwn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Broadway, F/M, Jealous Jensen, Jealousy, Love, Musical, Possessive Jensen, premiere, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineOnYourOwn/pseuds/ImagineOnYourOwn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by anonymous : I was wondering if you could do a Jensen x reader one shot, where the reader is a theater actress and she act in musicals. They met thanks to Robert. Jared and Robert at conventions always joke about the sudden interest of Jensen in musicals and wonder why. After months of dating secretely Jensen goes to the premiere of the last show of the reader (you can pic one) and makes sure that everyone see that she is with him and not with her dancing partner, who the fans ship with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broadway

He sighed. He was starting to regret coming to the theater, he was not really a lover of musicals but Rob had insisted about this one because a friend of his was in it. “ Come one Jensen, it can be fun, you never know ” said Jared. He was always happy to try things, especially in New York City because it was huge and there was always things to try and discover.

So here they were, Broadway, waiting for the musical to start. “ But seriously guy ” whispered Jensen “ The Phanton of the Opera ? Everybody knows it like the back of their hands, why do even keep doing it ? ” “ Because it works, people love it, now shut up and watch ” answered Rob.

Turns out, in the end he was actually glad he came. Especially since he had the chance to meet you afterwards. “ How did you get to know her ? ” asked Jensen to Rob. “ Someone’s got a crush ? ” answered your friend with a smirk. “ Just curious, she’s pretty ” shrugged the green eyed man.

♦

A fan asked a question and Jared chuckled. “ Yes Jensen, would you like to share with us why you’re going to New York that much ? ”  Jensen laughed a bit, he was not expecting this. He gave an amused side-look and with a smirk, said  " Nope “

Everyone laughed. Rob didn’t let go and said mockingly  ” I think he loves Broadway. I bet he’s seen a lot of musicals lately. Am I wrong ? “   ” I hate you guys “ groaned Jensen.  ” Besides, I’ve heard there’s a new musical coming, I think it’s about India, promise to be interesting. Don’t you think ? “ added Jared. ” Shut up. Next question ! “

♦

The premiere of your new musical was only a few days away and you were getting nervous. ” Let’s do it again “ said Mike, your dancing partner. ” Okay, the whole scene ? “ He nodded. You took a breath and positioned yourself. You looked at the ground waiting for the music to start.

When you were done, you were laying on the ground, out of breath. ” I think we should start again tomorrow because I’m dead right now “  “ Good idea, it’s getting late, you should go home “  You threw your thumbs up and got up. On your way back home, you sent a text to your boyfriend, telling him you’d be there in ten minutes. 

When you closed the door to your apartment, you laid your head against it and sighed. Your whole body was screaming at you because of the intense workout. You left your purse on the floor, took off your shoes and walked straight to the couch. You collapsed on it with a painful moan.

” Rough day ? “ asked Jensen’s voice from the entrance of the room. You didn’t look at him, kept your eyes closed and groaned to answer making him chuckle. You opened an eye when you felt him peck your lips and he locked his breathtaking eyes with yours.  ” Come on, dinner’s ready. I bet your starving. “

” I don’t want to move “ you complained. He sighed, amused. ” Okay, I get it, arms up “ you did as he said and you felt your body being lifted, his arms holding you tight. Automatically, your legs found their way around his hips and your head in the crook of his neck as he walked. You felt something else than his hands under your butt and you looked at him. ” What are you doing ? “ you asked. ” Undressing you, putting you in a warm and relaxing bath, eating dinner with you and then off to bed “

You nodded, letting him taking your clothes off one by one and watching him fill the tub. ” Settle in the bath, I’ll be back in a few minutes. Don’t fall alseep. “  ” I don’t want to sleep, I want to get new muscles “ you pouted. ” Get into the water, I’ll be right back “

♦

Jensen was right, bathing and eating made you feel better, especially when you do those two things at the same time and with him. You asked him about Supernatural and when he was suppose to leave as you washed the dishes. ” Did you know that I have fans ? It’s crazy, I never paid attention to this kind of things before. And you know the funniest ? “ you said.   
You felt strong arms surrounding your middle, your back against a firm chest and a beard rubbing against the skin of your neck as you put a knife back into its place. ” Hmm ? Tell me “ he answered.

You turned around, ” Everyone, and I mean it literally everyone, wants to see me with Mike. They say we would be cute together and we’re so adorable, relationship goals. And I’m like thanks but no thanks. “ Jensen raised an eyebrow curious, and a bit jealous. You kept talking ” They just say that because he’s been my dance partner for years and we know each other very well but he and I both know that friendship is all we’ve got. Anyway, how can Mike even compete with you Mr. Ackles ? “ you said smiling at him.

” Can he ? “ he asked back. ” Well, if you look at all the pictures and events, yes. If you look into private life, no. Or I don’t think so, we never gave it a try. “ He bent down to kiss you and said ” And you never will “  You put a finger on your lower lip and pretended to be thinking. ” Well, if you keep kissing me like that, you might be true “

♦

You sat on the bed, legs crossed and stretched your arms and back. Turning your head, you saw Jensen laying on his stomach, a hand under his pillow and the other one resting on your thigh. He was still deeply asleep. You quietly got up and went into the living where you settled on the floor for a yoga morning session. An hour later, there was still nothing but silence in the apartment and you decided that you’d prepare breakfast.

You put the pancakes on two plates and went back to your eggs. You were dancing to a non-existent song, only humming a little as you moved your hips. You grabbed the scrambled eggs and put them on the plates. You grabbed the maple syrup and poured it on the Jensen’s pancakes, watching it going on the bacon as well. You put very little syrup and blueberries on yours. Looking at your plate, you decided to add strawberries as well and a banana.

Once you settled everything on the kitchen bar, you cleaned the mess you’ve made and decided it was time for your boyfriend to wake up. You stepped quietly into the room and opened the curtains, letting the light of day hitting Jensen’s sleeping face. He grunted and moved a little. You giggled as you went on the bed and straddled him. You let your hands move up and down his bare muscled chest as you bent over to whisper in his ear. ” Jensen, darling “ and with a mischievous grin, you got up and waited until you were at the doorway to shout ” BREAKFAST IS READY, MOVE THIS FAT ASS OF YOURS ! “  

He jumped, surprised and fell of the bed. You laughed so hard you had to hold your sides because it was hurting. His green eyes shot you a death glare and he asked ” You think it’s funny ? “  ” Funny ? Babe, you should see your face, it’s priceless “ you said, drying the tears under your eyes. As he got up slowly, you stepped backwards with an amused smile. ” You are so gonna pay for that [Y/N] “  ” Hmm, breakfast first “

♦

” What do you want to watch ? “ you asked. ” You, friday at the premiere of your new musical ? “ he answered looking at his computer. ” Can you repeat that ? “ He looked up and smiled ” You know what I said “  You put your text beside you and get up to sit next to him.  ” What do you mean ? You’re always coming to my shows but you never came to a premiere “ you said confused. ” I know but I want to come this time, I’d really love to “

” Well, I can get you an invitation if you want “ you offered. Jensen took your hands and said ” Come here “ as he brought you closer. He was happy with the proximity when you sat on his lap, facing him. ” You don’t seem to understand, babe. I want to go to your premiere with you and I want to walk the red carpet, to take pictures with you. We’ve been dating for a while now and I’m confident in our future. I think it’s time for the world to know about us. I want everyone to know I’m yours and you’re mine. What do you say ? “  You kissed and hugged him. ” I’d be more than happy to share this moment with you. “ ” It is settled then, we shall appear together “

♦ Skipping time ♦ 

 

You looked at your reflection one last time. You were wearing a [blue dress](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fdata.whicdn.com%2Fimages%2F231603038%2Flarge.jpg&t=YmNiMjI3MDA0OTBjZmE5NDcwYmY1MjMzNTA5Zjc1ZmUwYjQwOWI1NixPUGhrTFNpRw%3D%3D), with [black heels](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fdata.whicdn.com%2Fimages%2F250182700%2Flarge.jpg&t=MTM1NDlkMGY5NTM1NjcyM2JhNTBlOGJmNzVlMDRlZTM4ODlhZjg0MCxPUGhrTFNpRw%3D%3D). You chose something easy to take off because once in the backstages you’d have to change quickly for your costume. 

Jensen put on a [suit](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Ftomandlorenzo.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2014%2F10%2FJensen-Ackles-Jared-Padalecki-SECRC200-Tom-Lorenzo-Site-TLO-4.jpg&t=NzAwZmFiZGViNmUwZTE2YTM0MDhkOGFiZjM5MDU0ZTVhOWYxMWY3NCxPUGhrTFNpRw%3D%3D) and waited for you to get ready. A little whistle escaped his lips when you left the bathroom and his eyes went from your feet to your head. “ Like what you see ? “ you asked, a playful smile on the lips.  

“ More than you can imagine darling. You are really tempting, I look forward to take this dress off of your body “ he answered as his arm found its way around your waist and brought you closer. You kissed him and whispered “ So do I, but first things first, let’s go or we’ll be late “ 

♦ 

“ It seems that you have a revelation to make [Y/N], right ? “ asked the journalist. “Absolutely, Jensen and I agreed that it was time for our relationship to stop out of the shadows. “ you said looking at Jensen - already looking at you - with a loving smile. “ Yeah, it feels good to be out in public like that after all those months of secrets “ you added, your arms around his waist tightening. 

“ And now her fans will, I hope, stop shipping her with her dancing partner because she’s with me “ joked Jensen. “ Well, I must admit that I’m one of them, I always thought they’d look cute together “ answered the journalist. It was time to leave the red carpet, and Jensen ended the conversation with “ Maybe, but she looks better with me “ 


End file.
